


True Omega

by Freyagirl, Poetgirl616



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mates, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyagirl/pseuds/Freyagirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters often got this wrong, labeling all lone wolves as Omega when they were just as likely to be independent Betas.  An Omega’s place was generally bottom of the pack.  Omegas were the caretakers, they had no inclination toward aggression, no need to fight for dominance, only the desire to look after their pack.  In a healthy pack, these qualities were appreciated by the other wolves.  The more dominant the wolf, the more their instincts would cry out to protect a True Omega. </p><p>But not all packs were healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found a co-author for this story! Stay tuned for the new and improved version!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.**

_**~Chapter One~** _

The canine members of the Pack were running on the night of the full moon.

They had settled in together with Scott as the Alpha, Derek and Stiles as his seconds, with Malia, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Miles and Liam filling out the rest of the Pack. Derek took care of the wolves, while Stiles took care of the humans.

Isaac had returned to the Pack after grieving Allison's death and moved in with Chris Argent.

When Peter had died locked up in Eichen House, Derek had given all of his remaining assets (which were considerable) to Scott and Malia.

In his opinion, since Scott was the only wolf Peter had turned, Derek considered Scott Peter's heir just as much as Malia.

Scott felt very conflicted about taking Peter's money. 

In the end, he agreed to take the money, but only used it for things that would benefit the Pack as a whole.

Derek had helped Scott and his mom buy a parcel of land that bordered the Hale property. They had then built a large house with room enough for the entire Pack.

The others all still lived at home with their families, except for Derek, who lived alone in his loft, but they all treated the Pack House as a second home.

They were running in a part of the Preserve that they hadn't been through in quite a while.

Since Beacon Hills had once again become a beacon for the supernatural, the Pack tried to patrol a little further out into the areas around the town to keep an eye out for threats.

Suddenly, Malia caught a scent on the air.

She was easily the Pack's best tracker, having spent six years in the wild as a coyote. She signaled to the others, who scented the air until they picked it up.

It was the scent of a strange werewolf.

The Pack shot forward, driven to find the interloper and defend their territory from any possible threat.

The scent led the pack to a small clearing where they surrounded what appeared at first glance to be a lone female werewolf.

The wolf was clearly an Omega, not just by fact of being alone, but by nature.

This Omega was not acting the way one would expect.

Instead of adopting a submissive posture when faced with a full Pack, this wolf was pressed back against a tree, aggression written in every line of her body, teeth bared and her eyes glowing a bright green.

Her scent was a mixture of protective fury and fear.

That was when they noticed the small child hiding behind her, though they couldn't get a good look at him.

Scott motioned the rest of the Pack to stand down before slowly moving forward toward the Omega. He retracted his wolf, claws and teeth retreating to a more human visage, though his eyes remained the deep red of a True Alpha. 

"I am Scott, Alpha to this pack. You and your child are safe here. Neither I or my pack mean you any harm." He assured her in a firm, yet gentle voice in an attempt to calm her aggressive instinct and fear. 

Scott had a powerful urge to protect this unknown wolf and her child, to fold them into his pack.

He knew that he could use his Alpha power to compel her obedience and submission, but his instincts told him that would be the _worst_ thing he could do right now.

Instead, Scott chose reassurance and a show of good faith. 

"This territory is protected by my pack, you and your son will be safe here. We were running the territory when we caught your scent, we can leave now that we have investigated." He turned toward the pack. "Let's go!"

The Pack moved on, but Scott tasked Malia with monitoring the Omega and her son from a distance.

Malia kept her nose trained on the wolf and her child until the end of the night, when she watched the Omega load the child into an old beat up car and leave the Preserve.

Malia joined the rest of the Pack at Scott's house for a Pack Meeting.

Scott's mom had taken to mothering all of them since Scott had begun building a Pack.

The morning after every full moon, Mrs.MaCall made a massive breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

The werewolf members of the Pack filled in the other Pack members on the meeting of the strange new wolf in the woods. This included Kira, Stiles, Miles, and Lydia. Scott's mom, Stiles' dad, and Chris Argent weren't technically Pack, but they were family and usually joined them for breakfast after the full moon.

Scott remarked on his instinctive need to protect the new wolf.

Derek explained that just as there were True Alphas like Scott, there were True Omegas like the wolf they met tonight.

He explained to them that there were four indicators of a healthy Pack, four things that all healthy packs valued.

Land for the Pack and territory, Mated Pairs, Cubs, and (rarest of all) True Omegas.

Land and Territory they had.

Mated Pairs and Cubs the Sheriff and Melissa were adamant was not going to happen until after college.

This Omega presented the opportunity to add great value and stability to the Pack.

Hunters often got this wrong, labeling all lone wolves as Omega when they were just as likely to be independent Betas.

An Omega’s place was generally bottom of the pack.

Omegas were the caretakers, they had no inclination toward aggression, no need to fight for dominance, only the desire to look after their pack.

In a healthy pack, these qualities were appreciated by the other wolves. The more dominant the wolf, the more their instincts would cry out to protect a True Omega.

But not all packs were healthy.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next few years, it was all the teenage Omega could do to shield her son from the others in her Pack. She learned that as long as she kept them focused on her, they would pay no attention to Alex.

Nikki was a born werewolf. As soon as she began her shifts, around 12, it became clear that she was a True Omega. Her mother had been killed by hunters when she was 6. Her father was the Alpha, and the Pack doted on her. Humoring her when she insisted on over the top decorating for every holiday, when she wrangled the Betas into helping her cook new recipes she found online, when she wrote cards and poems for Pack members that needed a pick-me-up, and when she insisted the entire pack play board games for hours.

When Nikki was 14, a lone wolf rolled into town. This wolf was a very dominant Beta who had been a Hunter before being bitten. He shot her father with a wolfsbane bullet then defeated him in an Alpha challenge. After killing her father this new wolf became the Alpha of her Pack. This new Alpha had twisted instincts, he had no desire to protect or care for his pack, only to dominate it. Those that would not be easily cowed died, while the rest were subjected to degradation and abuse. He filled the ranks of the Pack with wolves culled from the very dregs of humanity, turning them into a gang of violent outlaws. Rather than protect Nikki, this Alpha abused her in every way possible, often passing her around as a reward to the male Betas of the Pack. Nikki gave birth to her son Alex less than a year later. For the next few years, it was all the teenage Omega could do to shield her son from the others in her Pack. She learned that as long as she kept them focused on her, they would pay no attention to Alex.

Eventually, one of the more vicious Betas challenged the Alpha for leadership. Nikki knew that if the Beta won, her son would probably be killed. Either way, Nikki knew that this was a chance, possibly her only chance. So, while the rest of the Pack was focused on the Alpha challenge, Nikki grabbed her son and ran. She had no destination in mind, just heading as far away from her old Pack as possible. Somehow she found herself in Beacon Hills, hoping to find a place where she and her son could lay low and stay safe. After running into the local Pack during the full moon, she was contemplating running again, though she felt some sort of a pull to stay here. She had only recently found a job and a one room apartment, and Alex had just started kindergarten and was making friends. ..


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott again tried to promise Nikki (her name is on the name-tag) the protection of his Pack.
> 
> "And just what is the price for this protection?" Nikki said with her voice dripping venom and full of pain.

A few days later Sheriff Stalinski got off shift around 9 in the morning and decided to take his son Stiles and his girlfriend Malia to breakfast at the local diner. They sat in what had become their usual booth, drinking coffee and arguing over their potential food choices. The Sheriff wanted a good hearty breakfast while Stiles was determined to make him order something healthy. Stiles was always worrying about his father's heart and cholesterol. From the corner of his eye, the Sheriff noticed a small boy sitting on a stool at the end of the counter by the wall. The boy couldn't be more than five years old and was quietly coloring. A waitress the Sheriff had never seen before, who couldn't be more than 20 and clearly his mother, went over to him, speaking quietly and pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's head before coming over to their table.

The waitress was clearly nervous as she took their order. When she had walked away to put their order in and wait on other customers, Malia quietly informed Stiles and his father that their waitress and the boy at the counter were the same they had encountered in the Preserve during the full moon. Stiles asked if she was sure since she would have been wolfed out at the time. Malia responded that the scents matched. They determined not to say anything to her, but Stiles texted Scott and Derek to let them know that they had found the lone wolf.  
Nikki smelled the coyote from that night in the Preserve when she went to wait on the Sheriff's table. She knew the coyote girl recognized her, but figured that she wouldn't say or do anything while surrounded by humans. When Nikki left the diner at the end of her shift, two werewolves were waiting next to her car. It was the Alpha and the largest most dominant Beta from the other night. Scott again tried to promise Nikki (her name is on the name-tag) the protection of his Pack.

"And just what is the price for this protection?" Nikki said with her voice dripping venom and full of pain.

Scott was confused (You mean, like money?) and began to babble a bit about how no one has to pay the Pack for protection, they just protect the town and each other because it's the right thing to do.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Scott" Derek interrupted grimly.

It took Scott a moment to realize what Derek was implying and the genuine horror of his reaction went a long way toward lowering Nikki's fear. Scott gave Nikki his and Derek's phone numbers in case she needed anything, he also let her know that she can find help at the animal clinic (Deaton the vet is the Pack's Emissary) or the police station (the Sherrif and officer Parrish were both Friends of the Pack). He issued her an open invitation to run with the Pack and again tried to reassure her that no members of his Pack would hurt her.

After that the members of the Pack become regulars at the diner. They had all picked up on Scott and Derek's need to protect Nikki, in fact they were all feeling it to varying degrees themselves. It flustered her, but they never made any aggressive moves toward her, so she eventually got used to their presence.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the sudden movement towards him, Alex shot backward, covering his head with his arms and dropping his plate of pizza on the floor.

Eventually, Scott convinced Nikki to join the Pack for the night of the full moon (though she wasn't really sure if she actually had the option of saying no). A lot about Scott and his Pack reminded her of her father and his Pack, but she was no where near trusting that yet. Scott's mom was going to watch Alex at the Pack House with the other non-canine members of the Pack. This was the first time she had trusted someone else to take care of him, ever, and she was nervous but got a good feeling from Melissa.

The boy seemed content to sit quietly in a corner of the couch reading a few Dr. Seuss books and coloring. Melissa was in the kitchen ordering pizza for the kids in her living room. Stiles, Lydia, Miles, and Kira were sprawled out on the floor working on their homework. Once the pizza arrived, Alex put his books on the end table so that he could eat the plate of food Melissa had handed him. As he set his soda on the coffee table, Stiles caught sight of the book at the top of the stack, it was his favorite from when he was a kid. Stiles excitedly reached over next to Alex to pick up the book. At the sudden movement towards him, Alex shot backward, covering his head with his arms and dropping his plate of pizza on the floor. Everyone in the room froze. Stiles tried to sooth the boy, but when he reached a hand out to him, Alex flinched again and began to shake. Stiles wisely backed away from the boy, almost to the other end of the room. There were tears in his eyes when he imagined what had to have happened to Alex to elicit that reaction. 

Melissa had seen this reaction too many times in the ER, she used all of that experience to talk quietly to the boy, running a soothing hand up and down his back as she convinced him that Stiles wasn't going to hurt him and that he wasn't in trouble for dropping his pizza. It took a while, but eventually Alex settled in on Melissa's lap, watching a Disney movie. It wasn't lost on her (or Stiles) that Alex was only really afraid of the males in the room. By the end of the movie Alex had fallen asleep and Melissa laid him out on the couch with a pillow under his head and a blanket tucked around him.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy threw himself into his mother's arms. They had rarely been apart for long and whenever they were his mom had come back to him smelling of blood and pain.

Isaac knew what this meant. He watched as Nikki ran with them. She kept a wary eye on all of them, but especially the males. Her posture was entirely submissive towards all of them, even Isaac and Liam who were clearly the lowest ranked. By the time the night was over and they headed back to the Pack House, Isaac had a pretty good idea of what had happened to her, and it made a sick knot twist in his gut.

Nikki entered the house last and went directly to where Alex was just waking up on the couch. The boy threw himself into his mother's arms. They had rarely been apart for long and whenever they were his mom had come back to him smelling of blood and pain. This time she only smelled of the woods and his whole body shuddered in relief.

Nikki and Alex joined the Pack for their post-run breakfast. While the Pack all dove in, shoving each other playfully as they heaped their plates, Melissa noticed that Nikki and Alex stayed back. When everyone else had settled down to eat, Nikki dished up a moderate amount of food on both her and Alex's plate. The Pack was spread throughout the living room, sprawled out on the floor, while Derek sat on the couch and Melissa took the armchair. Nikki sat down in the free space on the couch, placing herself between Alex and Derek. With the delicious smell of food and the comforting presence of his mother Alex's appetite took over. He had been too upset last night to eat any dinner and in no time the boy had cleaned his plate. 

Nikki was used to food being scarce. This was why she had been so grateful for the job at the diner. Even though the pay was meager, she was allowed to bring home some of the leftover food. They had always been at the lowest of their old Pack and had to make due with whatever scraps they could get, and Nikki always put her son first. Nikki scraped most of her remaining breakfast onto Alex's plate with a smile and a kiss to the top of his head. She set her plate down on the coffee table to take a drink of the cocoa she and Alex were sharing. Without thinking Derek transferred half of the food from his plate onto Nikki's. Derek immediately realized what he had done. He briefly considered taking it back, but realized that he didn't want to. His wolf had decided on a course of action and his human side belatedly agreed. Nikki froze. She finished her own food, studiously avoiding the food that Derek had given her, as her thoughts whirled furiously through her head. Finally Nikki slowly, deliberately, took a bite of the food Derek had given her. Swallowing past a lump in her throat, she accepted his offer, eating every bite.

The others sensed a tension coming from Nikki, but that was pretty much her normal state around them. They were all determined not to mention it in the hopes that she would eventually relax and get comfortable around the Pack. After breakfast Lydia, Kira, and Mason headed out together. Mason had a date later that night that he was nervous about and Lydia had decided they all needed to go shopping and help him get ready. Stiles and Malia headed out to his house for some sex and cuddling before the Sheriff got home. Scott, Isaac, and Liam headed up to Scott's room falling into a puppy pile for some much needed sleep. Melissa used to find this weird but soon realized that there was nothing sexual in the tangle of loose limbs and bodies. It was about comfort and Pack. The Betas needed that sense of closeness to their Alpha and Scott slept better having them near and safe. Normally Derek would join them, but instead he headed out at the same time as Nikki and Alex. He waited while she bundled Alex into her beat up car, then followed them to their apartment.

At the apartment Derek followed Nikki and Alex up the stairs, stopping at the front door. Nikki sent Alex inside to brush his teeth before turning to face Derek. She kept her eyes submissively downcast, she knew that Derek's wolf would need to scent her, to establish his claim. Nikki stood before him, neck bared submissively, trembling with fear. Derek slowly, gently, carefully lowered his head until his mouth hovered just over the pulsepoint under her jaw. He nuzzled in closer, pushing her jaw further up and over, causing her to stretch her neck in a taut line giving him better access. He licked a hot wet stripe directly over her rapidly beating pulse. He breathed her scent in deep through his nose, sending his own scent over her with every exhale until he was satisfied that any other wolf would smell him on her. Derek stepped back, placing a finger under her chin, gently tilting her face up towards him. He then leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips, the kiss was nothing more than the barest pressure of his lips against hers, gone before she could truly react. Instructing her to lock the door behind her, Derk turned and walked away.

The next day Derek showed up at the diner. Without a word he handed Nikki a brand new smartphone already preprogrammed with the contact info of all of the Pack members and associates. He informed her of a Pack meeting the next evening at his loft. After which he went to the Hale property to meet with the architect who had built the Pack House for Scott. Last year Derek finally torn down the old Hale House, erecting a memorial garden in it's place. Now that he was contemplating taking on a Mate and Cub, he decided to build a new house. He liked his loft, but it wasn't exactly kid-friendly. It was also too far away from the Pack House. If Derek was to have a family, he wanted them to be close to the Pack for safety.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was determined to gain Alex's trust. Seeing how scared the little boy had been of him had really bothered Stiles.

Stiles was determined to gain Alex's trust. Seeing how scared the little boy had been of him had really bothered Stiles. To that end, once he heard that Nikki and Alex would be at the next Pack meeting Stiles hauled his wii system, several different types of controllers, and the most kid friendly games to be found at the store over to Derek's loft. He spent the time between school and the Pack meeting hooking the game system up to Derek's flat screen (which he was sure the Sourwolf only ever had on when the Pack was here) and laying out a bunch of kid friendly snacks. Derek was clearly amused by Stiles' efforts but after hearing about what had happened between the teen and Alex, he approved. Making Alex comfortable with the Pack would help Nikki eventually get comfortable with them as well. 

The Pack routinely met about twice a week. They would start off by addressing any new threats or concerns. There were surprisingly few of those now. While Beacon Hills still drew the Supernatural, word had apparently spread that the McCall/Hale Pack was not to be trifled with. The last few years they had faced and overcome threats that would (and had) broken lesser Packs and lesser Alphas. The Supernatural community stood on notice that Beacon Hills and its citizens (human and otherwise) were protected by the Pack.

After discussing business, the Pack meetings usually devolved into an evening of video games, movies, and general bonding. They usually met at the Pack House, but often they met at Derek's loft instead. This was for several reasons. For one it gave Mrs. MacCall a little break from all of the werewolf insanity. They still kept her in the loop as she had become more than just Scott's mom, but a surrogate mom to the entire Pack. The other reason was that Scott and Stiles had decided that Derek spent too much time alone and were determined to fill his loft and his life with Pack as much as possible. 

By the end of the Pack meeting Stiles had coaxed Alex into a game of Mario Cart. Alex sat in the teen's lap while Stiles helped him work the controller as they virtually raced against Liam.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Scott was glad that Nikki and Alex seemed to be integrating into the Pack and becoming more comfortable, he was saddened that she was still so afraid of him and confused by her reactions to Derek. She seemed to be tense and a little afraid of the older wolf and yet she often placed herself by his side, she also smelled of Derek. For his part, Derek seemed to be very protective of her and Alex. He also seemed to be channeling his inner stalker, a near constant presence in the background of Nikki's life

After Nikki and Alex attended a few more Pack meetings, the Pack members began to notice a change. Alex was still quiet and strove to stay out of the way of most of the Pack, but he was now actively happy to see Stiles and Liam. He would immediately sit next to them at Pack meetings or when they came into the diner. Nikki was still behaving submissively to the rest of the Pack, but her fear seemed to have lessened. She now seemed to only be truly wary of Derek and Scott. 

Stiles, Lydia, and Scott had gathered to discuss the change. While Scott was glad that Nikki and Alex seemed to be integrating into the Pack and becoming more comfortable, he was saddened that she was still so afraid of him and confused by her reactions to Derek. She seemed to be tense and a little afraid of the older wolf and yet she often placed herself by his side, she also smelled of Derek. For his part, Derek seemed to be very protective of her and Alex. He also seemed to be channeling his inner stalker, a near constant presence in the background of Nikki's life, which would concern Scott a lot more if he weren't absolutely certain that Derek didn't pose a threat to her.

Stiles and Lydia had both noticed the change and had been separately researching. Lydia had been going through their copy of the Argent's bestiary while Stiles had hit the net and the library. "It's the food thing." Stiles announced. 

"The food thing?" Scott asked, confused.

Stiles had found that among wolves, the male will offer fresh kills, food, to a female he's interested in taking as a mate. If she accepts his offering, she is signaling that she is receptive to his interest. In the bestiary, Lydia found that werewolves work much the same. Scott realized that he was often sharing bites of food with Kira, that he had done so with Allison as well, and that Malia was often sharing food with Stiles. For the bitten wolves and Malia it was an instinct, but little more than an urge. The bestiary suggested that for born wolves raised in Packs (like Derek and Nikki) the act of offering and accepting food was more formal, almost binding. Scott decided that they needed to talk to Derek to better understand what was going on. Normally Scott would just but out of the older wolf’s love life, but this was effecting the Pack so he needed to know what was happening.

Stiles and Scott met with Derek at his loft for a rather awkward conversation. Derek confirmed what they had already learned from their research. He further explained that among werewolves, the food thing from the morning after the full moon meant that Nikki had agreed to allow Derek to formally court her. It didn't automatically mean that she would accept him as her Mate, but it meant that neither of them would consider anyone else until a decision was reached. Among werewolves, especially born wolves, Mating was a formal and permanent relationship. Far more than dating or even marriage, like wolves, they Mated for life. The reason why Nikki was feeling less wary around the rest of the Pack was because none of them outranked Derek and therefore couldn't touch her or Alex as long as they were under his protection. Only Scott and Derek himself still posed any potential threat. Which they all agreed was all kinds of messed up.

About a week later Derek found Nikki taking the bus to the diner after her clubker of a car broke down. He called Stiles to drive him to the local car dealership. Stiles stuck around to help him pick out the car, maintaining a steady stream of sarcastic but surprisingly helpful commentary, making sure that Derek got a reliable kid-friendly car. He also made a lot of wisecracks about how un-family-friendly Derek's Camaro was, teasing that he should trade it in on a minivan.

The whole Pack got behind Derek’s effort to get Nikki to accept him as her Mate. They were all determined to bring Nikki and Alex into the Pack, but they were also determined to see Derek happy with a family of his own. After Stiles helped Derek with the car, the girls put their heads together for a way that the could help as well. Lydia brought it to Derek’s attention that Alex was clearly wearing second hand clothing, demanding that Derek give her his credit card so she and Kira could take Nikki and Alex shopping for school clothes. The shopping trip gave the girls a chance to bond with Nikki and Alex, and they made sure that the Omega wolf knew Derek was footing the bill, providing for her Cub.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He understood that this was a pivotal moment in his courtship, Nikki was trusting him with her Cub and he was determined not to screw it up.

Nikki observed Scott with the rest of the Pack. He didn't intimidate or threaten. He seemed to truly care about them all and was playfully affectionate towards even the lowest ranked members. Over time, Stiles managed to maneuver Scott into the circle of Mariocart with Mason, Alex and Liam. Seeing Scott interact with Alex helped Nikki to finally relax around him.

About four months after he began courting Nikki, Derek felt that he was making real progress. They had treaded a few slow, sweet kisses and cuddling on the couch in his loft, Derek always backing off when he sensed fear or anxiety creeping into her scent. 

Derek was at the site of the new Hale house consulting with the architect and foreman when he got a call from Nikki. The elementary school had called to tell her that Alex was in the nurse’s office and needed to be picked up, but Nikki couldn’t leave work yet and the rest of the Pack were in school. Derek agreed to go pick up Alex and bring him to the loft. He understood that this was a pivotal moment in his courtship, Nikki was trusting him with her Cub and he was determined not to screw it up.

When Derek got to the school he was informed by the principle that a couple of other boys had bullied Alex, taunting him for not knowing who his father was. Alex had done his best to ignore them until they started insulting his mother. When one of the boys yelled that his mother was a whore, fucking Hale for his money, Alex attacked him. The other boys joined the fray, beating Alex down until a teacher was able to separate them and haul them all off to the office. The principle insisted that Alex would have to be suspended because of the school’s “no tolerance” policy. Derek angrily informed the principle that he expected the other boys to be suspended as well and that if Alex faced any more harassment the school board and the boys’ parents would be hearing from his lawyers. Derek made a mental note to discuss sending Alex to the nearby private school once Nikki agreed to become his Mate.

Alex was trembling when Derek entered the Nurse’s office, fearful of being punished by the dominant wolf. He was surprised when Derek praised him for sticking up for his mother. Derek gathered the boy in his arms and carried him out to his car. Back at the loft Derek checked over his cuts and scrapes before settling Alex down on the couch with a snack and some cartoons. 

When Nikki arrived at the loft she found Alex fast asleep next to Derek, curled up into the older wolf’s side, his arm wrapped around her son. In that moment, seeing them together, Nikki finally decided to accept Derek as her mate.


End file.
